Pietro vs Casey
by shadow6116
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Just another oneshot featuring my OC Casey.


"Hey guys!" Casey yelled as he went into the kitchen. But only Pietro was there, and he ignored Casey. Casey felt a little hurt at this; he never liked being ignored. But he just made the smile on his face a little wider.

"So where's breakfast?" Casey asked, bounding up next to Pietro.

"I'm eating it." Pietro muttered, putting another spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth.

"Can I have some?"

"No, this is the last of it."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Please-please-please-please-please-please-"

"I said NO!" At this point Pietro gave a harsh shove to Casey, knocking him down to the floor.

Casey stared, then snarled. He got up, pulled off the top hat he wore 24/7, and shoved his whole arm down it. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out an air horn. He grinned evilly as he held it behind Pietro's head, and pressed the button.

!

Casey's grin got even bigger at the sight of Pietro hanging off the lamp above, teeth chattering. Casey tossed the air horn, caught it, and put it back into his hat. Then, he grabbed the bowl of cereal that was still on the table and left the kitchen, munching happily on the remaining Cheerios.

Pietro saw this from where he was hanging, and felt pure rage rise inside of him. No one disrespected the amazing Quicksilver like that! Especially not some snot-nosed new recruit with horrible fashion sense (seriously, what was _up _with that top hat?)! Oh, yeah, that brat was going to learn his lesson, count on it!

A few hours later, Casey was in the living room, watching TV, when suddenly…

WHOOSH!

Before he knew what was happening, Casey found himself hanging upside-down outside, tied to a tree branch by the ankle. He had a sneaking suspicion who had done it, but he wasn't called the second Harry Houdini (well, at least in his mind) for nothing, and he quickly escaped. He went back into the Brotherhood house, and saw Pietro had taken his spot on the sofa.

"That was _mean_." Casey whined. "And that's my spot. Give it back."

"Hmm... let me think about it… NO!" Pietro laughed out loud.

Casey stared, then gritted his teeth. He kicked the sofa so hard, he actually knocked it over, throwing Pietro out as well.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. And then he promptly clammed up when Pietro got up, and he looked ready to murder. "THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Pietro pounced onto Casey, and a brawl immediately ensued. Punch, kick, slap, hair-pull! The rest of the Brotherhood only watched as this battle of the titans went on.

"10 bucks on Pietro." Todd said.

"20 on Casey." said Fred.

"Should we do something?" Lance said.

"No, this is way too much fun." Wanda said as she ate some popcorn. Casey and Pietro had just entered the kitchen and Casey was banging a pot over Pietro's head with a wooden spoon.

"What's going on here?" Mystique had just come back from wherever she went to. Then there was a sudden crash; the fight had moved upstairs.

Mystique rushed up the stairs. A "MY ROOM!" was suddenly heard. At this, the rest of the Brotherhood went up, and gasped at what they saw.

Somehow, the unbreakable door to Mystique's room was now split into two, and the whole room was a complete disaster zone; even worse than the time Tabby had set it on fire. In the middle of it all, there was Casey and Pietro, who was currently trying to smash a really expensive-looking vase on Casey's head.

Mystique could only stare in shock, while the rest of the Brotherhood was on the floor, laughing their asses off. All of this was just too hilarious.

Then Casey and Pietro moved out of the room, going down the hall. There was another crash, and Wanda's eyes widened as she realized where it came from. She rushed over to the source.

"MY ROOM!" Now Wanda's room was a total war zone. Nothing could possibly describe the scene of destruction.

Wanda felt the rage growing inside of her, and let it explode. "THAT'S IT!" she screamed, hexing Casey and Pietro apart. Mystique came in and lifted the two boys up effortlessly.

"You two can kill each other for all I care," Mystique growled. "But if you want to fight, DO IT OUTSIDE! I will not tolerate this wanton destruction! If I see you two wreck even a light bulb, I WILL TEAR YOU TWO APART! GOT IT?"

Both boys nodded in fear for their lives.

"Good!" Mystique threw both boys out of the house. "Now go work off that extra testosterone, and don't come back until you do!" She slammed the door in their faces.

Pietro and Casey both stared at the door in silence. Then Casey finally said, "Wow, Mystique really sounded like she was going to kill us."

Pietro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and with a pissed-off Wanda there too, my life actually flashed before my eyes for a second there."

"Girls sure are scary, aren't they?"

"You got that right."

Then they both paused. They slowly turned towards each other and started snarling. It wasn't long before they were brawling again. Needless to say, it lasted well into the night.


End file.
